


Midnight Memories

by TesseractTown



Category: RWBY
Genre: CLOVER DESERVES COMFORT, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Qrow being best boyfriend, Tender - Freeform, The ideas I have at 4am, cute boyfriends, cute meaningful stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: Clover couldn’t fall asleep as easily on this particular night, too many thoughts swirling in his head. But Qrow being the goos boyfriend he is helps Clover sort things out.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t even do tags or titles or summaries. But if you are here anyways I hope you enjoy my 4am ideas!!

Shuffling. That is all Qrow could hear as he emerges from his sleep. It couldn’t quite be morning, there was no light coming from the windows, even with his eyes closed he would know. 

Qrow hesitantly opens his eyes, but he is met with darkness encompassing his vision. It was quiet, serene almost. His mind making the dark come to life, dancing with images that flow along the darkness.

The images weren’t anything recognizable, just blobs of darkness moving in various directions, but at the same time, if you look closely enough, they will tell a story. It is your mind's way of letting you know the things you want to forget, the things you are trying to put past you.

Qrow pushes these thoughts to the side as he hears more shuffling, and a brief moment later, he feels a hand on his cheek, almost trying to lull him back to sleep, to the dreams that await him there.

It wasn’t that the huntsman had nightmares on a nightly basis, but he had them quite frequently, reminding him of all his failures that Clover so desperately told him weren’t his fault.

Or the twisting way his mind would torture him in those brief moments of the night. Dangling victory right in front of him, finally *showing* him the light, then snapping it. Making him watch the pieces fall to the floor in front of him, flickering and disappearing into the void.

After all of these years, Qrow had gotten used to the fact of falling asleep with the knowledge that nightmares could overtake him that night. He’s come to terms with knowing when he wakes up, Clover will be there, and through everything, they will slowly improve. He’ll have a new sense of normal.

But Clover is here now, trying in such a simple gesture, reassuring Qrow everything is okay.

But tonight, it wasn’t nightmares that woke Qrow. It was that slight shuffle, that slight dip in the bed that woke him. 

Qrow moves his hand and places it atop Clover’s, and in a slurred voice whispers, “Is everything alright?”

Qrow hadn’t really known what to think in that moment, whether everything was alright or not. His partner could have just gotten up to get a drink of water, but Qrow couldn’t have gone back to sleep without knowing whether his partner was doing alright. Having that verbal confirmation of it.

He feels Clover’s hand shift, as he lays down on the bed with him, “Yeah.. I couldn’t fall asleep, I’m sorry that I woke you.”

It wasn’t uncommon that Clover couldn’t fall asleep. Qrow could fall asleep quickly, but was troubled with nightmares. Clover couldn’t fall asleep quickly, too many thoughts swirling in his mind, the fear that something might happen at any moment too real for him. But once he fell asleep, he slept well.

But the two of them made it work. Clover liked to watch over Qrow as he slept, tried to comfort him till he fell asleep, and they try to help each other through their troubles.

Qrow hums in acknowledgement, “Is something on your mind?”

Clover sighs, moving to lay down in the bed. He doesn’t respond for a few moments as he wraps his arm around Qrow, pulling his closer till Qrow’s head is resting against the operative’s chest.

“I was thinking about you and I, my position, the kids,” Clover’s breath briefly hitches before he continues, “I was thinking about… how I’m really not all that confident, about how that is just the façade I put on because of my position. How I can let all of that down around you now..”

“I didn’t even realize it till I met you, you know. How much of this false confidence that I had built up. I was still myself, but.. I also couldn’t be myself.”

“As you probably know… in the military, especially someone in my position, is expected to not show emotion, to follow orders. I was looked up to, especially by people in Atlas. I’m the head of the special operatives the General operates. Everyone knows who I am. I’m being watched at every corner I take. I can’t go outside and just be myself, I have to act professional, I never got to experience just being myself, so it was all lost to me.”

“I built up all this confidence only for it to come crumbling down when I met you. For once, I didn’t feel I had to be who my work forced me to be, who they wanted me to be. I didn’t have to be deprived of my emotions to be around you. It all became a chain reaction. From there I could form a meaningful bond for the first time in a very long time, and now we are here.”

“From now on, I don’t have to build up my confidence based on a persona others wanted me to be, but more on who I want to be. You taught me I don’t have to be deprived of emotions to do what I want to do. I don’t have to be perfect all of the time, and that’s okay.”

Clover lets out a heavy sigh as he grips Qrow ever so slightly tighter, “Thanks to you, I have finally grown into a person I never could have imagined myself to be. I finally can have a life. I don’t have to be so paranoid that whatever I do in my downtime will come straight back at me, and I have you to thank for that.”

Qrow pulls away from Clover’s chest and moves his hand and rests it on Clover’s cheek. Feeling the silent tears run down his face.

“Don’t cry,” Qrow mummers, “I can’t even begin to imagine what that was like for you, I can’t even begin to think what it is like even now. It is something I will never experience myself.”

Qrow pauses, “But if it is any reassurance, I like this you, and I will love whoever you become. To me, you are and always will be my beloved boyfriend, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I’m proud of you, you know. I might not have known you as long as some others, but I’ve seen you grow, and in a good way, and each day, I fall more in love with you than the day before. I wouldn’t have the outcome go any other way.”

Qrow smiles, even though in the darkness, the operative couldn’t see it, “I’m sure everyone appreciates you showing more emotion around them though. It makes you seem more human.”

“As philosophical as this sounds, humans seek to relate. The kids impression of you has grown ever since you started opening up to them, and has even more so grown ever since we got together. You make me happy, and all at the same time, you are doing your best; and that means a lot to them. So, I think you are doing an amazing job, and I think you will continue to, and all of us will support you along the way.”

Qrow chuckles a bit, “And if Jimmy has any problems with that, he can come fight me.”

Qrow feels Clover smile briefly from where his hand lay, as Clover brings his lips down to meet Qrow’s for all but a brief moment.

“Thank you, Qrow.”

Qrow nods and rests his head against the chest of his partner once more, “Of course, anything you need I will always be happy to help with. You matter, Clover. You will always matter, to me, and to everyone. So don’t worry too much about it alright?”

Clover nods slowly, “And you matter too, Qrow. Don’t forget that.”

Qrow doesn’t respond, but Clover knows he heard from the slight squeeze on his shirt he gets from the other man. 

Not soon after does Clover hear the breathing of the man slow, and the operative closes his eyes, knowing that Qrow is safely asleep.

For the first time in what felt like years, Clover fell asleep within a few minutes. Letting the sleep overtake him, his worries floating away, and it was all thanks to Qrow.


End file.
